


Dream Husband

by Inkswirl95



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Arranged Marriage, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-08 07:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkswirl95/pseuds/Inkswirl95
Summary: Simon was pretty much the definition of being a goody two shoes, he was quiet, never told lies, did the right thing even if it put himself in danger. Getting the authorities involved if need be. He owns a little bookshop, quiet as a mouse in the sleepy town of Marblemallow. And has never stolen before, even after his parents died when he was just getting into high school.But that all changes when he visits his old haven in the protected forest. Having felt compelled to take the velvet box within the mysterious shed that seemed to appear overnight.Now he has to find a balance between his group of friends and their shenanigans, as well as finding how to cope with being the husband to a God due to his parents' meddling.





	1. Arrival of Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm excited to bring this story to here. This story was actually from this prompt here https://write-it-motherfuckers.tumblr.com/post/184307844277/momther-i-cant-believe-you-did-something-so, by the incredible Tumblr user @write-it-motherfuckers, be sure to send them some love if you can. My own Tumblrs can be found on my about page. I hope you enjoy. Also, I'll be writing more of this as I get inspiration, so it's going to be slow.

Dusk was starting to fall over the land. Daytime animals starting to go back to their dens and hide a ways to sleep the night away. Nocturnal animals starting to come out, starting the soft chorus of calls, singing the night's lullaby. A soft breeze flowing through, sweeping the fall leaves to and fro on the ground.

The people of the town were either starting to go to their homes, settling down for dinner or bed, while others were getting ready for their night shift. Others simply enjoying the evening, walking the streets, some staying close to the forest.

The forest that flanked the west of town was known as a playground to many, having grown up playing in the foliage, going on first dates, and a few even deciding to be married among the beautiful leaves. Many elders spoke that it was sacred, and should be respected.

As such, one young man had walked around the trees, picking up any bits of trash he found and taking pictures of the environment to post online.

Though he usually does his walks on the weekends when his book store was closed, he was feeling a little melancholy and decided a walk was what he needed. Always feeling refreshed after touring around the woodland area.

His footsteps were almost silent as he walked, breathing in the smell of oak and slightly damp earth, deep calm green eyes looking through round spectacles that donned his smooth face. His messy curled light brown hair bouncing slightly with each step.

He knew this part of the woods like the back of his hand, his family having grown up in the town since his great-great-great-grandparents first moved into the sleepy little village. Or so, he'd like to think.

But the sight of an old shed looking building threw him off.

It looked run down, obviously abandoned. Hints of rotting wood and moss filled the air. The boards, though obviously used to have very fine details in the grains, now faded and covered lightly with grime. Dust and webs filled the windows, nothing being visible inside. Wildflowers growing in the small garden bed that sat off to the side of the door.

Other than that, it seems the building was structurally stable, the worst being a few small rotten holes in the side of the shack.

It was... Unnerving. Yet, he felt at peace here.

If it had been here before, he would have known about it. The small wooden house was right in the middle of his favorite meadow after all. This meadow was where his parents would set up camp, his father bringing out a telescope to see through the trees, his mother humming softly as she prepared stew over a small fire pit. As far as he remembered, there was no shack.

Even though it should have felt strange, surreal, even dangerous, the young man could not help but be compelled to explore this strange building. And so, he walked up to the door and knocked.

It was a soft, yet confident little rap on the old door, not jarring enough to annoy anyone, but loud enough to be heard in the quietness of the dusk turning night. He waited for a moment.

Nothing.

Hesitating, he weighed his options in his mind. On one hand, this was such a bizarre situation, considering shacks don't just appear out of nowhere. He knew that if he walked away now, his curiosity would eat at him until he got answers.

On the other, this could have been a different area altogether, maybe he spaced out as he walked and got turned around somewhere. He took a quick glance over at a tree.

No, he knew this was the meadow, seeing the little wooden sign that said, "Simon's Haven", his father had painted the words on and setting it on a low hanging branch when he was about eight.

With that out of the equation, he still thought of what could happen. Maybe the owner of the shack would have come, furious that a stranger was breaking into it.

But if it came to that, he would explain that he was just walking to where he and his family spent many nights to relax, and somehow only just then noticed it. His friends did say he often had a way of smoothing out a difficult situation. He would reason with the owner, apologize, and leave like nothing happened.

With a nod of his head, he took a breath and grabbed the rusted handle, turning it. At first, he thought it was locked, the handle having stuck for a moment until it complied and turned all the way. He pushed the door gently open, afraid of breaking the fragile board.

Just as he got it opened, moonlight started to show through the trees, removing his need to take out his flashlight. Dust floating around, making the scene have a fantasy-like feel to it.

The room seemed bigger on the inside than how it looked outside. There was not much to see though. A love seat full of dust sitting in the corner, next to it a small bookshelf with nothing in it and a side table to the other side with a candle holder and unlit candles on it.

There was a lavish king-sized bed though on the other side of the room, spiders and other bugs having claimed it for themselves.

A small area to the side of the door seemed to be a very old fashioned kitchen, with one sink, a counter, a fire log stove, and an old ice chest.

In the middle of it all was a dining table, two chairs sat opposite of each other. The dark oak shining dimly under the coat of dirt. On top was the strangest thing in the whole room.

A velvet box.

The velvet itself was a beautiful cerulean blue, fairly large thus obviously not containing any jewelry. He walked up to it, slowly, in some sort of trance. He brought his hands up, soon unlatching the small latch that was on the front. Slowly, he opened it, the material soft and warm, relaxing in his slender fingers.

Inside laid two fairly large chalices, made of stunning silver. They were set in a cushioned indent, the box obviously made to fit the two inside snuggly to protect them. The rims had beautiful ocean blue and purple lilac gems. The metal carved with delicate patterns, having a bouquet of flowers in the middle.

Something took over his actions. He didn’t know why, but he closed the box once more, latching it closed once more, and soon found himself walking back outside, holding onto the soft material of the box, setting it inside his light jacket, hiding it the best he could.

His logical brain was yelling at him, “You fucking idiot, what the hell are you doing? PUT IT BACK!” and yet, his whole being was having none of it, telling his logic to fuck off. The whole way to his apartment off to the edge of town, the two were battling and arguing.

He unlocked the door to his small place, quickly going inside, adrenaline pumping through his veins. He had no idea why he brought it home, it just being done on an impulse. Shakily, he set it on his kitchen table, noticing that even though the whole shack had dust everywhere, the box itself was clean with not a speck of dirt on it.

Slipping off his light jacket, he noticed that the smell of the rotting wood mixed with the wildflowers clung to it, setting it on his coat hanger. He saw to the side of it was his small side table, his cell phone sitting on top.

In a few minutes, he had the box opened once more, taking a picture of the grand chalices inside and sending it to the group chat that was shared between him and his best friends growing up. Adding to it without really reading what else the others had texted throughout the day.

Me: Uh, so guys, I was having a sort of sad day, so I decided to take a walk through the woods for a bit after work. I went to my Haven just sort of on instinct and... There was a small house there. I’m not kidding. I never seen it before, but it looked like it was there for years. It was creepy, but also mysterious. So I went in to check it out, and most of the stuff was ancient and rotting, except this box with these chalices inside. I don’t know why, but I brought the damn thing home, and now I don’t know what to do. Halp! ;~;

He waited for a few minutes while his friends were likely processing what he just said, sitting down in one of his chairs, trying to calm his nerves. Soon enough, his phone was having a vibrating party, buzzing with each new message.

Momther: Wait, what? Why the heck did you do that?

ZoomZoom: Well I mean, the shack was in his haven, so it must have been a present to him. :D Besides, you know how he likes to do dumb stuff frim time to time.

ItsYaBoi: Dare you to drink from one of them dude.

ZoomZoom: Not that stupid though.

Tired: Do it for the vine!

ZoomZoom: Vine’s dead man, let it go.

Tired: No

ItsYaBoi: Sip sip wussy.

Momther: NO, YOU NEED TO PUT THOSE BACK!

ItsYaBoi: Come on. What’s the worse that could happen? They’re cups.

Simon snorted at his friends quarreling. He was amused, remembering why he was still close friends with them all, but still wondering how he thought they would help. After all, even with one of their usernames being Momther, he was the most logical thinking of the group as he was told, often having to pull the others out of stupid decisions, from stopping several of them taking a dare to hang upside down for twenty-four hours, all the way up to pulling one out of the zoo when they tried to crawl in to “cuddle” with the big cats because they looked so lonely and bored.

He glanced at the box once more. This whole situation was very strange, making his head light when he tried to think of what happened. There was no realistic answer to how he had never seen the shack before. Hell, he had been there two weeks before to write more of his own story. It was so strange and confusing.

He knew he shouldn’t give any real thought to his friends’ suggestions, a force in his being was trying to get him to do it all the same. He was feeling a bit calmer after seeing his friends play argue as always. Because even though he was the most logical of them all, his anxiety tended to overexaggerate things. His friends had calmer heads on their shoulders.

Standing, he went to the cupboard that held the little treats he hid away for whenever he wanted to celebrate something or needed to unwind. There were candy bars stacked on one shelf, cookies next to them, sugary sweet juice packages to the side. On the bottom was a couple of bottles of wine. He wasn’t much of a drinker, but it took a lot for him to actually get drunk in the first place, often being the designated driver for the group when they had big weekend outings.

He took out both chalices, setting them gently on the table, the metal being smooth. Then took out the mostly fruity wine, uncorking it and texted the group before he poured it.

Me: Imma do it.

Tired: Do it!

Momther: DON’T!!!

Me: I’m doing it.

Momther: nO!

He smirked a bit, loving to tease them from time to time, pouring the drink into one of the silver cups. He took a picture of the half-full cup, sending it to the group before taking a sip, leaning on the counter as he tasted the wine, loving the fruity taste and the nutty after taste, watching the chaos of the group chat unfold as he did.

A few messages below caught his attention, surprised he hadn’t thought of it.

Tired: You should fill the other one too and put it on the windowsill.

ZoomZoom: Are you trying to get the birds drunk?

Tired:... Yes, you saying you wouldn’t want to see that?

Eyeing the other chalice, he shrugged, taking it to the window sill and opening it fully, letting the cool night air blow in as he filled it, going back to his own.

Me: I did it.

Momther: Oh mY god, you are fuCCKED!

ZoomZoom: !!! Mum swore!

ItsYaBoi: Illegal!

Tired: :O

Momther: Stop calling me mum!

ZoomZoom: Yes Mum.

ItsYaBoi: Yes Mum.

Tired: yes mum.

Me: Yes Mum.

He soon drank the last of the wine, knowing he’d be fine in the morning for his job. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something peculiar. Some sort of glowing string was wrapped around his little finger, glowing softly, a calming presence flowing through the room. He set the chalice he had down, touching the string. It pulled, leading to the open window... But the chalice he had there was gone.

Simon ran to the window, looking out, but just as his upper torso leaned out a gust of wind blasted him in the face, and he gasped, looking up. Against the light of the full moon was another person.

The man’s face was slender, handsome, his raven black hair styled so that even in the wind, it framed his face perfectly. His eyes were a gorgeous mix of blue and purple, entrancing. He wore a royal looking coat, a rich looking amber color suit underneath. What stood out most though, was that he had wings which were keeping him aloft in the air.

Simon stared, his heartbeat speeding up at the sight, his breath being taken away, even more so as the handsome stranger smiled at him, the way the sides of his eyes crinkled with it making his heart flutter.

“It seems I may have surprised you. My name is Morpheus. It’s a pleasure to meet you at last, Simon Calliway.” he said, soon setting his feet on the window sill, stepping in silently as his wings folded to hide at his back, his strong looking hands holding the other, now empty, chalice. “I must say, your choice of wine is quite amazing.”

Simon had backed away, letting him enter. He felt his face was flushed. He could not think, words taken from him, only texting one more thing to his friends.

Me: Someone’s here...


	2. Chalices of Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, we learn a bit more about Morpheus and why he's at Simon's place. Mentions other deities as well, and a bit of how his family works.

The night wind blew in from the open window. The young man could not help but stare at the figure in front of him. The eyes that shone like moonstones, the way his skin glowed gently, but most of all his wings.

The appendages were now folded against the stranger's, Morpheus', back. But they could still be seen, slightly draping over the gentleman's shoulders. They were white as pure freshly fallen snow.

Simon noticed that there was a gentle scent of lavender and jasmine, mixing to create a calming sense of ease. His body slumped down, setting him on the small sofa behind him. With a stammer, he finally spoke, feeling embarrassed as the handsome man chuckled lightly at his scrambling.

"Who... What are you...? A-and how do you know my name...?"

"Well, I am the God of Dreams, I watch over mortals' dream worlds, helping them. You are one of the more... Interesting humans I've watched, being able to create very in-depth dreams with little to no help from me or my family." The God said, gently setting the chalice down on the table. He smiled at the baffled mortal.

"Your imagination is truly wonderful. I enjoy seeing what your mind will create."

This statement made Simon's heart race again, though not in fear or surprise. He had never heard anyone say anything so genuine. So full of sincerity and affection. All of it tied to the mischievous glint in those galaxy eyes. It was only then that he realized that Morpheus had the silver cup in the first place.

He was unable to speak for a few moments, watching as the literal God was taking in the small apartment he owned. He didn’t have much, making him feel a bit self-conscious which made him pause a bit longer. Simon found his voice once again after the God had walked over to the velvet box, looking sheepish as he walked over to stand nearby.

“Well, I’m very sorry. Was this yours...? I really hadn’t meant to take it, but-” the young man was stopped by a hand, that put a delicate finger to his lips, making him blush more than he had in his whole life.

Morpheus smiled gently, “I’m sorry it was sudden. But to be honest, it was my family’s doing that set my old room and the box in your little haven. They like to stick their noses in my business without asking. They had seen me watch over you for years. I always felt a connection to you and your imagination.” he admitted, taking away his finger, his hand reaching back and rubbing the back of his head, avoiding looking into those green eyes that searched for answers.

Picking up the box, he looked a bit dreamily at it as he continued his explanation, “As you, who is so well versed in many genres of books, must know I had never married. I never even had a lover with me. I am too focused on my work to keep making dreams. Helping heroes find their paths, giving ideas to many great inventors. Leading children to become the world’s creators themselves.” walking over, carefully taking the chalice he had set down, wiping the silver free of the drink that was inside, his wings fluttered slightly, “All those eons, even manipulating the dreams of the other Gods, and I choose to stay single. Because there were many beasts that could take away the work of both mortals and Gods in the blink of an eye if we were not careful.”

Happy with it being clean enough, he set the chalice inside the box once more, his elegant hand being held out towards Simon. Realizing he’s asking for the other cup, he almost dropped it in his haste to hand it to the god, surprised at how soft the other’s hand was as their fingers brushed against each other as the silver was given to Morpheus.

Morpheus smiled his thanks to the young man, cleaning it as well. “But, as time had gone on, the beasts have slowly receded from sight of both mortals and gods, bringing peace to both of our paths, letting us relax for some time.” he soon set the other cup inside the box, being so gentle with it as his hand gently closed the top of the box, “Because of this, my Mother, Pasithea, had been trying to get me to find a marriage partner, to settle down at least for a little while. I had been holding back, and keeping her from causing too much trouble with the Gods of Love and Passion.” a sigh escaped his lips, looking apologetic to the young man whose apartment he had gotten into.

“And because of this, my mother had brought my home down to Earth, setting out the Chalices of Marriage within. It is indeed as it sounds… But, if I had not accepted your drink, you would have suffered a long life of disaster. And I could not let that happen to one so in touch with their inner mind.” Morpheus explained, his wings drooping a bit more as if they were ears of a dog that was being scolded.

For what seemed like the millionth time this night, Simon was speechless. His face was hot and flushed, trying to take in everything that he was told. His heartbeat was pounding in his ears, feeling like wanting the earth to swallow him whole and like he was walking on air at the same time.

After a few moments, he heard a car pull up fast outside, as did Morpheus. Smiling a bit, the taller man gently took Simon's hand, kissing the back of it gently, sending shivers through him.

Morpheus took the velvet box, "We will talk again soon." He told him, walking to the window, and in an instant, he was gone. A beautiful feather laid at the open window.

He was only broken out of his trance, jumping as there was banging at his door, his body feeling like jello in an earthquake as he rushed over and opened it before the people on the other side broke it down.

In rushed four other people, three of them holding him close as the fourth held a baseball bat in front of her.

"Simon, where's the intruder? Are you okay?"

He sighed, knowing he had a long night ahead of him as he tried to calm down his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit shorter, but I felt like if I tried to continue with Simon's friends getting into the mix, it wouldn't flow well. As I said, I will work on this whenever I have the inspiration to, so I hope you understand. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Once again, I highly suggest checking out @write-it-motherfuckers on tumblr, because even though their name seems a bit strange, they truly are wonderful and has a big bond with their followers/anons, and their prompts are amazing!


	3. Update will delete later

I think I'm going to take a break from this, just until I run out of steam for my fanfics. Because I don't want this story to feel rushed, nor do I want to write for it when I don't feel like it and have it show in the chapters. I'm sorry for anyone looking forward to this. But I will come back to it! I just need some time to settle myself down before committing to a serious original work. I hope you all understand!


End file.
